Mi guardian
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero pureblood vampire, Luka powerful Opast and Kaname a pureblood, Kaname and Luka are both trying to win Zerorins heart. Yaoi! Luka x Zero Kaname x Zero
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiya!_**

**_This is my new project, my first Uraboku and Vk x-over, thanks to _ben4kevin**** for gice me the idea hehe this is for you hope you like it.**

**Notes:**

**** ****Zero**** is a pureblood; his powers were sealed when baby.**

****At the beginning**** of history Zerorin lives with Cross, Luka is the one who saves the baby, for that reason they have a very close and shared a bond.  
**Kaien Cross and Takashiro Giou are distant relatives.  
I'm still not sure whether the vk will follow the same as the anime. Where Kaname went to Cross with little yuki, the case is that Kaname suddenly appear and fall in love with our Zero**

**** I don't know if Sodom is a baby dragon if not just let me know**

**** Zero's neko is Luky, he called it that way because it reminds him of Luka**

**** Please deal with my grammar mistakes I'm still looking for a beta**

**_Xx - My Guardian - xX_**

**Chapter One**

n **X Once Upon a December x –**

_The__ pure white snow just like that night in December, the snowflakes falling gently, painted in white across the landscape._

"Uka-sawn!" A small little voice was heard as a little three year old boy ran at full speed, his arms outstretched trying to reach the boy was seen in the distance.

He ran as fast as he could or rather what his little legs would allow it, the young angel was wearing a short gray coat his hood up and a purple winter earmuffs he also was wearing a gray slippers with the form of a neko and a scarf white and purple stripes around his little neck. His eyes shone with excitement, those big and beautiful eyes of this unusual lilac, as peculiar as his silver hair. His chubby cheeks had a light shade of pink from the cold. He also was giggling while running.

"Uka-swan" Got to hear this angelic little voice, the little angel could reach his target and he would succeed if was not for the slippery snow. One second those beautiful lilac eyes were staring at the face of that boy in the distance and now were looking at cutting ice that was about to cut his baby's skin.

"Zero!" The boy screamed just giving a large jump he reached where the beautiful creature, holding him in his strong arms, preventing this little angel from hurting. The boy had seen his little angel ran out of the house, shouting his name with that sweet voice that could only belong to him. And after a few minutes, he could see his beautiful angel was about to fall. The boy did not hesitate a second, he would do everything possible to protect his beautiful child even if that mean hurt himself just to protect his angel, his Zero.

"Uka-swan" said the little boy with a smile, closing his eyes, revealing his long and thick black lashes as his tiny hands clung to the body of his protector. He felt safe when Luka was with him.

"I can't believe you went out again without telling me a thing" A man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and glasses ran out; with a kitchen apron pink half on. He came running up to where his little creature. The man looked to be about his 30s or more, but with the fake tears or also known crocodile tears which shed and his shrill voice one would think he was a 10 year old kid. He approached to where his little cherub giving strong puffs of air, although the distance was not much he no longer had the same condition as before. Could say that he was getting old, and his status as a great hunter was disappearing slowly. "I was very worried" The man said with crocodile tears still.

"Bad Zero-chan, you scared daddy" said the blond man with childish attitude, approaching the mysterious boy dressed all in black with a little Zero-chan in his arms, as he lowered the hood of the young angel and passed his hand over the smooth silver threads of the child.

The little boy squirmed a bit in the arms of the man who held him so gently, afraid to him let go or hurt him. The cold wind had beaten on the head of the small boy causing his skin bristles cold; slowly he rubbed his little tiny body against the chest of the older.

"Waaaa my Zero-chan isn't' listening to his daddy" The blond man began to mourn, hazel eyes gushed water, tears shed according to what he said, because his little boy paid no attention, although the boy in black knew that ex -hunter tended to exaggerate things.

"Cross-san" said the boy in black while gently holding that little boy "What a pleasure to meet us again " the boy said with a soft voice, so soothing for the little boy who was now busy with the boy's black hair giggling and pulling the hair of the older boy to get his attention.

"Itai" the boy said while carefully tried to take away the little hand of his hair. Little Zero-chan laughed when he realized he had accomplished his goal: getting the attention of the older boy.

"Zero-chan, don't you want daddy to carry you?" Asked the blonde, wanting to hold at that tender creature, the little boy would not stop from laugh. That sweet laugh came to the ears of both Cross and Luka. Who smiled, impressed that the little boy could laugh so easily with this cold.

"Daddy!" Cried the little angel moving his small body while was in the arms of the boy, stretching his arms at his father to carry him. The man did not waste a second to hold the baby on his arms, happy to be able to get close to his beautiful child.

Kaien Cross, knew very well that this child was not his real son, not only him, many people all of them closer friends knew this, not the fact that Cross had never been married, if not the child's features: unusual and beautiful lilac eyes and soft silver hair were completely different from the ex-hunter who had long blond hair and honey eyes. Definitely bore no resemblance, well maybe the fact that both worship candies, and always were playing like little kids. Well at least that was well regarded in Zero-chan who was three years and of course he would like to play and stuff just like any other baby boy of his age, but not to an experienced hunter and former like Kaien Cross, who in is his younger years he was feared by vampires and other hunters who would not like to mess with him.

But Cross's attitude had changed when it came to his little boy, Cross could return back to his childhood, just because he wanted that little angel to smile forever, just as now he did, of course it Zerorin was innocent creature, but also was all a little devil, like now the cute little angel enjoyed by trying to remove Cross's glasses.

"Zero-chan, you don't let daddy see" Cross said as he tried to catch the tiny hands away from his glasses. Of course it was useless because Zero-chan was holding the glasses of his father and was playing with them. Cross sighed knowing that these glasses would be the number 100 to be broken this week.

"Zero" The boy dressed in black cautiously whispered, his velvet voice stopped the angel from his action. His head turned to see the beautiful gray eyes of his guardian. "If you behave like a good child I'll tell you a story" At the word _story_, Zero's beautiful lilac eyes opened wider than it already were and shone with great intensity a story said the boy and Zero loved stories he loved that it was his father or Luka who tell him all sorts of fairy tales.

"Swtorwy!" The child cried with a beautiful smile lighting his face. Both Luka and Cross smiled seeing how his little angel was smiling and excited because he would hear a story.

They came home with an enthusiastic Zerorin, who just feel the warmth of home, soon the little angel tried to escape the embrace of his father. Cross left the baby on the floor but refused at first because he loved to hold on his arms that little angel, he really did not care if the angel broke his lenses or try to pull his hair, Zero was his son and he loved him.

"Uka-swan! Twell mew twe stwowy" said the sweet angelic voice, now that Luka was looking at his child could see that the child was very small or rather, the clothes Cross had bought were big enough for his angel, even if the child was with his baggy clothes looked beautiful, all cute with his slippers, Luka had not realized that his little boy went out in slippers, until now, his gray eyes stared at the Neko slippers Zero was wearing his worship. That little boy was the most precious to Luka; he loved all about this beautiful child from his sweet laughter to his cries, although the last one did not like to see in the beautiful face of an angel; Luka hated when his angel cried, it just broke his heart.

"Uka-sawn?" Asked the little boy, his eyes looked confused at the boy who stood before him, but then a huge smile came from his lips and he ran back to hug the boy's legs, as it was all he could reach.

"Luka-san, would you help me with dinner?" Asked Crossed rather ordered, it was eight o'clock; Zero should take his meal before going to sleep. Seen Luka and Zero sharing a lovely time, Cross frowned a little, there was also another thing but Cross would not tell Luka: the fatherly jealous attitude, the former hunter knew very well the strong link that had these two, it was an unusually strong bond, Zero-chan was very attached to Luka and that was a problem, not now but in the future.

But for now he would let these two enjoy being together, even if his parental jealousy came to light sometimes, he did not care, for the simple fact that it was Zero's happiness and Cross would do anything to see him smile. Like now, his face lit with happiness, his lilac eyes sparkled as much it could his chubby pinkish cheeks, the little one was running from side to side playing with Sodom, a black baby dragon yellowish eyes, a simple view Sodom seemed to be a cute hamster with wings, but the baby dragon was more than that, it was a Duras, and was the true protector of his master Luka and now the little Zero-chan. Sodom could be cute and calm but it would hesitate to go on attacking people trying to hurt his two masters.

The black baby dragon was fluttering with his wings while moving his pointy ears, he moved around the room and Zero-chan ran after him to get him. Zero continued running until Sodom stood still resting on the table with his legs moving slowly, watching the basket of fruit, its yellow eyes rested on the huge red apple; he was placed in a position to attack, to capture the delicious fruit. Taking a little flight, the small animal tried to jump, I say try, because at that time Zero-chan had already risen to the chair with his small little arms had managed to catch the animal. Sodom sighed and lowered his head, his ears also fell, giving an expression of disappointment, he had failed to conquer his red apple. Zero-chan was giggling sweetly while his little hand patted Sodom head and ears, then he raised the baby dragon and smiled rubbing his chubby blushed cheek with Sodom's fluffy head. Standing on the chair Zero keeps hugging the baby dragon, still laughing. Sodom was an animal that liked to be flying around the room, he was not like animals that liked hugs and cuddles, he had already enough and tried to get rid of the delicate and small arms of the child, but he liked feel like the warmth of the small boy, moreover, Zero was not like those kids who abused pets that left them afraid of their own masters. Zero-chan was gentle, kind and took good care of Sodom; also Zerorin was a very jealous little master even when someone tried to touch his him.

From the kitchen you could hear the angelic laughter and screams of Zero-chan, both Luka and Cross were happy to her their little angel so happy and fun. While still making food for Zerorin and for them, well rather it was Luka who was cooking since Cross failed to cook but don't worry if Zerorin had to eat Cross's horrible food, because when Luka was not in the house, Kureha Aya: a girl with long hair black and black eyes (I don't know if her eyes are really black) that usually always dressed in kimonos was in charge of the kitchen, well she was in charge of taking care both Cross and Zero-chan. Speaking of her it was rare that Aya was not in the house, she might gone out to buy some things for the weekend like food and some presents for Zero-chan, she was just like Cross always spoiling that little angel, but who wasn't, if Zero-chan was the cutest boy in the world, all happy and cute just like an angel so it was almost impossible not to do what the little one said or wanted.

As they laid Zero's-chan meal in one of children's dishes adorned with nekos and teddy bears, Cross began to boil some water for tea. Maybe he didn't know how to make food, the only good thing he could do was boil the water, and well sometimes if he didn't forget to turn off the stove. Luka just remembered the time that the kitchen almost exploited because of the crazy ideas of Cross, that day the former hunter wanted or rather was trying to cook a cake for his beautiful son. Luckily the crazy ex-hunter had forgotten about those crazy ideas now that Aya was in charge of cooking, Cross did not object because that woman did cook so damn good, she was a goddess in the kitchen, every dish she cook it was truly exquisite.

Outside the kitchen are still hearing Zero's sweet giggles as the door opened and Aya appeared with some bags, the girl left her coat in the closet and entered the room led by the sweet laughter of her favorite child. What a surprise she found: Zero-chan was up on the table, with Sodom in his arms; the boy was circling and laughing.

"Zero-chan, what are you doing there? " the girl asked softly as she walked toward the table, with the intention of lowering the child from there but first she had to put some things she bought.

Zero heard the voice of Aya and instinctively stopped turning, of course he did so abruptly that he felt dizzy and Sodom felt the same. The little angel felt like his head was spinning and Aya as well, he could see her moving with the room in circles. The child's eyes were somewhat confused and shook his head from side to side trying to take away the dizziness. The little angel began to take small faltering steps forward while Aya was putting some of the bags on the other side of the table before dropping the little down there. She did not realize when the child was moving in the wrong direction, and Sodom was dizzy to realize that the small angel walks to the edge of the table and if he continued walking he would fall to the ground because there was not more table. Suddenly she heard a knock on the floor, Aya had dropped some bags and looked at the table, there was no Zero-chan and suddenly a cry was heard.

Cross and Luka still in the kitchen until Luka's sharp ears heard a bang or rather a body hitting the ground. It took Cross a few seconds to realize that there's no longer Zero's sweet giggles in fact there wasn't any sound emitted from his son, there was silence followed by a cry.

"ZERO!" The two said in unison, and quickly left the kitchen heading towards the room, where came those cries. Luka felt helpless as cries and cries increased their volume, all he wanted now was to get soon to his angel and to alleviate his pain, he knew his cute boy was in pain.

When they found Zero, saw the beautiful eyes of the angel full of tears, his cheeks were red and their angel still crying, Sodom was no longer beside him, the poor dragon was sitting on the couch with their pointy ears down, and tears coming out of its little eyes, the poor animal was crying because he could not avoid Zero-chan from getting hurt and now he felt terrible. Aya had Zero on his arms, gently stroking the silver head of the child, but that still kept the small mourn at this time the girl wanted the boy to stop, his tears broke her heart, and not only that, the sad look of the child and each of these crystal drops coming out of those beautiful lilac eyes that slid down his soft baby cheeks.

Luka did not take a moment to kneel in front of the girl and stroked the head of his silver angel. The small boy felt the warm touch and lifted up his eyes with tears still, the sad angel was found with these unusual sliver gray eyes staring at him tenderly. Luka continued stroking the child's head in a gentle and delicate way, the child slowly left to mourn, but the tears kept coming. The boy was hiccupping and rubbed his hands with his eyes to clear his tears. Then he stretched his tiny hands to reach his guard, Luka willingly took the baby in his arms. The child's head resting on the shoulder of Luka and his fragile arms encircled his neck. Luka gently held the little angel with one of his hand and with the other patted the back of the child, trying to calm him, whispering beautiful things for the child just to make him happy. The boy's silver eyes looked toward the small black furry that was crying.

"Sodom" Luka spoke with a gentle voice he knew that was not his fault the little black dragon was crying and he did not like seeing his faithful companion in a state of sadness. The little fluff flew to where Luka and landed on his free shoulder "It was not your fault" commented Luka and again Sodom raised its head and his ears and soon moved away and found flying around the room.

Cross was worried, what if Zero-chan was hurt, what if hos little one died, the blow he received could have been serious, and if the small di ...

"He's fine Cross-san" said Luka, who had read the thoughts of the man. Cross sighed with relief, but still would check if his little angel was alright.

**xx—**

After dinner and thousands of apologies of Aya for Zero's little accident everyone seemed to be calm because the small angel was still laughing he had forgotten that hour before had fallen and beaten his pretty little head. Sodom was also quieter as Zero-chan was happier and enjoyed playing with his black neko with gray eyes called Luky-chan.

"Hey Zero, do you want me to tell you the story" asked Luka taking Zero in his arms and sitting on the couch with the little one in his legs. Zero held his neko with his hands as he turned his head to see Luka and nodded with a slight blush on his chubby cheeks.

"Yaww Stwowy!" Cried the little angel with emotion and hapiness Luka saw the huge smile his angel drew again.

"Very good angel" Luka said gently, while Zero's body was lowered and sat beside Luka with his neko still in arms. "Now what will be" Luka asked, as he displayed a blue book, the covers of this were recorded with white gold, and ancient script could read the title of _"The Silver Dragon. "_

"Swnow" Zero said with excitement, and although that was the story that Luka always told he did not care to tell it again, for his child, that history was his favorite, Zero-chan loved to hear it over and over again.

"It's such a good idea angel then we will read _the white dragon" _Luka smiled as he prepared to read the story at his lovely beautiful angel. Cross and Aya sat on the couch that was in front of Luka, while Sodom was placed next to Zero-chan.

_There was__once__a__young man named__Haku__, __whose__eyes__had__the__power__to see__the__souls of others__, his __eyes__could__blind__anyone__whose heart__was not__pure__, __Haku__was the son__of__the__moon,__the__sun__his__father__had abandoned him__because he was__a__creature__of the__night__, his __eyes__were__like the__color__of the glass__, __his eyes__were__cold and__sharp__, his skin __was__very__white__has blond__hair__, __like the sun.___

Haku came every morning to greet the sun, but his father never showed, every day was the same, illuminated by moonlight, with no sunshine. Just the warm night sky made him feel loved, even a part of him felt incomplete, Haku wanted to be loved by his father the sun.

_Every night he used to hear stories of the former residents, before his birth the sun used to appear, covering the extensive grounds with its golden rays, providing heat, protecting people from danger in the dark. But there was a day when the sun soon disappeared and the moon began to show, the sun was entranced by the beauty of the moon, he had never met someone so beautiful, with white hair and onyx eyes. The moon was banned for the sun, the cold quench the star and could no longer protect their people. But the sun wanted so badly to see the moon, so he ran away from home overnight, covered with a thin fabric that made him invisible, and could hide the golden rays coming out of her beautiful curly hair so blond and golden. Taking small steps at last managed to reach him. The moon looked so calm, his onyx eyes were closed. The sun had always seen the moon hidden under his blanket was able to rush into it. That night the two were merged into the sky creating the most beautiful color showed before. Of that act of love was born Haku, but the Sun could not be with his two most beloved treasures and then decided to leave the moon and his baby son, making him a human. In this way the moon returned to its nocturnal way as the sun went out and hid, protecting his people, missing the moon and her son._

_Haku felt very lonely and one night decided to run away from home, wanted to meet his father wanted so badly to even see his face._

_That night the wind was blowing very hard, Haku had gone barefoot and felt the soft ground was beginning to feel very cold, his body began to cool suddenly Haku was running through the woods, not understanding why his body felt each colder and colder. Tears came out of his icy blue eyes and he was beginning to feel very cold and felt his blood starting to have a cold feeling. Managed to reach the hollow trunk of a tree, he entered the place and hug his body, hoping that the moon to find him, but did not. Began to mourn without realizing that his tears were cold and white and when they fell to the floor were like white staining, the texture of his tears had changed, it was smooth but cold. Haku continued crying, waiting to be found by his mother._

_At that moment the moon began to feel a pain in his heart and awakened from his sweet dream, he down to the earth to find a landscape covered in white, the wind gusts of all living things, and a strange white mass covering the whole grass. Strange cold white little balls falling on his white hair, the mere touch of these balls made him cold._

_The moon felt the call of his son, but the wind made it impossible to find a sign of his son._

_The sun began to feel a cold sensation and pain; he knew it was risky to leave at this time when the moon was covering the land, protecting the settlers, with his sacred mantle. But something caused the heart of the sun wanted to go out, he wanted to save one of his loved ones. So without a second thought the sun rose, appearing between these sudden bursts trying to stick his warm, golden skin._

_The sun tried to intensify its rays but it was impossible, the cold began to cover his body, all he saw in the distance was the soft eyes of his beloved moon: onyx eyes screaming for help. As he could he make his way to the moon, feeling his lover began to lower the temperature of his body, he hugged giving him warmth and love, the loved one only can provide._

_Both Sun and Moon managed to merge, because they now understood the pain felt in their soul was from his beloved son who was suffering._

_ Haku…._

_Dodging each of these bursts they were able to advance into the forest in search of Haku._

_Under that tree was Haku, his beautiful white skin began to see blue, his once gold eyes were like glass the tears kept falling, surrounding his body with the white mass._

_Snow ... it was the first time that the snow made its appearance._

_The soft snow was all that could bring the Sun and the Moon together but with cruel price: A pure soul was the only one could do this ritual, giving his heart to the gentlemen of the cold crystal land..._

"And then ... "Luka was silent when he saw his beautiful angel had fallen asleep. When Luka was beginning to tell the story Zero sat back in the boy's legs as the boy's told the story Zero were closing his lilac eyes and let out small yawn. Luka realized that Zero had fallen asleep when the little hand that held his neko with devotion loose the neko and had fallen to the floor.

Fearing to wake his child, Luka completely settled on the couch, Aya had already gone to sleep and Cross was not in the room. Just like his angel, Sodom had also fallen asleep, with small sighs while dreaming. Luka lay on the couch with the fragile and small body of Zero-chan on his chest, the child's hands now resting on the chest of the older. Luka closed his eyes to rest a moment, also loved the feeling of his beloved so close. Zero´s sleeping form was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

Hours passed and Luka had been completely asleep when Cross returned to the room found Luka lying asleep and Zerorin hands clutching on the black boy's coat. Luka kept one arm around the fragile little body of Zero-chan, and the silver angel had his head hidden on Luka's neck.

Cross smiled pleased to see the scene and ran into the room of child to get a warm blanket, covering both children with it. Then he took Sodom sleeping form in his arms and carried him to the small bed that was in the room of Zero. Then placed the sleeping animal, and then went to his room to sleep for a while.

_Only__a__pure heart__was able__to__reunite__these__two__lovers__  
_  
_the__sacrifice__he made__was__ cruel: he__ won't be__able to see his parents__anymore__, __but at some__point__return to__them__, __merging__with them__._

**_Xx – A year later_**

"Luka-nii" The boy's lilac eyes did not stop the crystal tears, his hands clinging to the clothes of that gray-eyed boy.

"I promise that I will care, I will not leave you alone" Luka replied kneeling and taking Zero-chan0s chin with his hands. He smiled sadly, it broke his heart to see this beautiful angel mourn, it was a sin to make someone as beautiful and innocent and cute like Zerorin; but it was necessary, now it t was not safe for Zero to continue living with Cross-san. The best thing was to live here in the Twilight Mansion, with his real f ... the people here would protected him from any harm.

"Nii-chan wantws to leawve mew lowne" said Zero with his little tiny voice, clinging more on Luka, crying all the time. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks all blushed.

"Listen Zero" Luka said he was sure he could handle the move away from Zero, but when he saw that Zero did not look at him in the eye he felt sad "Zero" He said again with such adoration and love. "Please" Luka said again and Zero did what Luka asked and looked at him with his big lilac eyes, hoping he would not leave him

"Nii-chan" said the child in tears and sobs, The little boy was clinging to Luky, his black neko, hugging him tightly, with tears all over his angelic face.

"I won't leave you alone, never… "Luka said with tears in his eyes that peculiar silver iris, hiding his head in the tiny neck of the child "I'll say it as many times as necessary" He spoke again, embracing his young love, afraid to lose him.

"I will never betray you"

Said with tears that dried then he pulled his face away, just to see those beautiful lilac eyes shining with grief. He then approached to the child's face to touch his lips with the soft and delicate lips of the child.

_Until__now__ you'll __forget__all__about me,__ about __Cross__, you __will not have__any memories of them__, your __memories__will start from here in the__Twilight Mansion__.___

Zero please forgive me, do not think I'll forget you

That's never ...

I will never forget the love of my life

We are linked to each other

Remember Zero

Remember my promise

I will never betray you

At that time Zero fell asleep in the arms of an orange long-haired girl beside her was a silver-haired boy, both had green eyes and looked sadly at Luka.

Luka gave a last glance at his beloved angel; he felt tears run down his cheek a simple tear. Then he disappeared in a swirl of pain.

Zero began to open his eyes and saw a blur; a whirlwind but within this confusing wind could see a sad look: Some unusual silver eyes.

_Luka_

This age was bad for humans and vampires, dark hunters, fairies and all the creatures, very bad things were happening in society, not only for humans but for other creatures. The world again was added to the darkness. There were a lot of murders toward beings of great power. The vampires were scared; Zweilt guards knew that war was coming. Their worst enemy emerged from the shadows and they needed to protect human.

"But why can't Zerorin stay with me? " said Cross again this time his tears were not the usual crocodile tears , now they were a father tears who wept over the loss of his son.

"Understand Cross-san, these now are dangerous times" A man very similar to the former hunter looked serious and sighed "We need to protect the child, he'll became a powerful weapon"

"Takashiro tell me why it is dangerous, I don't get it, Zero will be safe with me, why you insist on take him away from me " said Cross hopeful that the man reconsider and let him stay with the child. "Zerorin is not a thing or weapon he's just a child, he's my son"

"No Cross, Zero will stay with us and that's the last word" Giou Takashiro a long-haired man said as he walked away from Cross "Understand cousin is not the time for Zero to be with you" He said and disappeared, leaving Cross alone and with tears in his eyes. "He's not your son" He said with a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xx - My Guardian - xX**

**Summary: Zero pureblood vampire, Luka powerful Opast and Kaname a pureblood, Kaname and Luka are both trying to win Zerorin's heart.**

**Author Notes:**

**** Zero is a pureblood; his powers were sealed when baby.**

****At the beginning of history Zerorin lives with Cross, Luka is the one who saves the baby that is reason why they shared a bond.**

****Kaien Cross and Takashiro Giou are distant relatives.**

**** I don't know if Sodom is a baby dragon if not just let me know**

**** Zero's neko is Luky, he called it that way because it reminds him of Luka**

**** Please deal with my grammar mistakes English is my second language  
**

**This is YAOI LukaxZero and KanamexZero**

**UNBETA-EDIT  
**

**Thank you for your reviews really makes me happy; I decided to keep the story into the crossovers. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and sorry for keep you waiting but I had work college to do and I was updating/writing other fics :] **

**MomoxCookie: Hi sorry for the late replay and yes Yuki Giou appeared on this chapter and yes this will be a LukaxZero mainly and a bit of KanamexZero ^^**

**XoX: Hi thanks for your review and here is the 2nd chapter I'm sorry for updated it until now and hope you like this one  
**

**Harco8059: Hi and thanks for your review here is the second chapter and sorry for the late update hope you like it ^^ **

**ukevssemme: hii thanks for the review here's the second chapter  
**

**MaiA: hi well here is the second part and there will be more zerorin cute momentes thanks for your review  
**

**Ohbaby: hii thanks for your review here is the second chapter  
**

**aem81197: thanks for your review ^^ and yes my first chapters are always amm idk how to say it but glad you like it hope you like this second chapter ^^ **

** irmina: Hii here it is the 2nd chapter ^^ sorry for the late update but i was busy, and maybe Takahiro erased Zero's memorys but their bond (Luka and Zero) is strong enough, it can be broke, so Zero didn't forget about Luka ^^ I know sodom is really cute in all his forms but I preffer his baby dragon form is so kawaii :] hope you like this chapter there's more Sodom and Zero's cute moments **

**cagallikushinarafika: Aww yes I know what you say the I will never betray you phrase is so cute when Luka says at Zero ^^ here is the second chapter I hope you like it and thanks for your r&r  
**

** ben4kevin: thanks for your review and here is the other part ^^ hope you like it and about did you ever love me, I planned Dark's meeting with Zerorin ^^ I'll tell you by PM :] **

**iBunnyxD: hii aww I know Zerorin is so cute I just want him for myself ^^ I'm pretty sure Luka won't be jealous as Kaname ¬¬. Here you have the second chapter I hope you like it ^^ **

**mpiedz: wiiii another vote for Luka :] Luka is so cute with Zerorin not like others (Kaname ¬¬) ^^ and yes Zerorin is so cute with Luka and Luka always protecting his little uke ^^ hope you like this 2nd chapter **

**KyouyaxCloud: hehe yup cute and hot Luka and yes Zero will have two lovely seme specially Luka (hes my fav one ^^) and a so jealous Kaname :] hope you like this chapter oh and more cute Zerorin moments **

** LuanRina: Aww yup Zerorin is so cute and awww i want to hug him (hugs Zerorin tightly) and Sodom is so cute with Zero the way the play ^^ I love them :] and yes Kaname appears on this one ^^ and Luka as well there's more LukaxZeroxSodom cute moments I hope you like this one ^^ **

**KxZ fan girl: Hii i'm fine thanks you? Well here is the second chapter I hope you like it, it took me a while to write it but here is finally :] **

**Chapter Two- -X**

** X – Mirror Eyes-x –**

_I need you more than anything_  
_ our heart is so lonely_  
_ and I just want to hold you forever_

One year had passed, and Cross still waiting for his beloved son, his beautiful Zero-chan to return home where he truly belong , but now his little angel was living at the outsides of Tokyo in the famous Twilight Mansion.  
With him were his protectors and closest relatives, the ones who remained alive, the only ones that would be able to protect him for the upcoming war.

Yet Cross longed for Zero, to see his child happy, running around the house, giggling and laughing, oh how the former hunter missed his little boy.

**Xx— Twilight Mansion**

"Towko-chan tiwcklwes" The little angel of now six years giggled and tried to stop Toko from tickling him.

Toko was a girl around 10 with light read head and deep honey eyes, she was Zero's cousin, she and his brother Tsukumo were Zero's only relatives. Tsukumo was 7 years; he was pretty much like Zero, with his unique silver hair. The two looked like brothers when they were younger they could be easily confused, expect for the color of eyes, the little angels were lavender, while Tsukumo's honey-colored ones just like his sister.

"Luwka!" Even if the little angel giggles, he called for his protector, who was far away neared a tree with his arms folded, thinking about something, about the past, and the present, about his betrayal, about his little Zero and their bond and about her… he was thinking about Yuki. Sodom was on his neko / human form running after a butterfly trying to catch it, the little neko heard his little master cry and ran after him calling at his old master.

"Master hurry Zero is sad!" The little neko boy cried and held Luka's hand pulling it with him and running after Zero.

Luka was still thinking about that time when he met Yuki Giou, a beautiful human girl, the light of God, the protector, the princess, he fell in love with her, he had completely fallen for the young woman, it was so much his devotion and love that he decided to switch sides. The powerful Opast had betrayed his clan to be with her, with Yuki.

Nevertheless, after that fatal war, his beloved Yuki died in his arms, asking him to forget about her, to be happy. The beautiful girl had told him that someone more pure and innocent would come to his life, someone to love him, their love would be strong enough that they needn't to create a contract, their bond was strong both soul and hearts, body and mind.

Moreover, at first Luka did not believe in those words, for years he was devastated, locking himself, crying for his lost, it had to passed hundreds of years until that pure being appeared on his way. The little being had escaped a terrible death, fortunately was not at the hands of the duras, the little baby had been abandoned and had left alone in an alley, in a small crib. Luka heard the cry of the angel and went to see, a beautiful baby boy, with huge lavender eyes, there it was such a beautiful creature all alone and scared, crying for his mommy, wanting to be hold. At this image with the moon caressing the soft baby skin and illuminating his lavender eyes, Luka felt such a strong bond connecting them, a bond so strong that not even death could break.

Suddenly he felt like someone was pulling his wrist and then heard Sodom's voice, saying something about his little angel needed him. Luka did not hesitate and ran faster thinking that his child could be injured or in danger.

When he get close to where the boy was, he could realize his soft giggles, and Toko tickling him, the little angel was blushing and trying to escape from her. When the Opast appeared, Zero felt the strong presence and smiled; he stood up and ran at his protector.

"Luwka" The little angel whispered with his baby cheeks still blushing, he want at his savior and hugged his leg. Luka kneeled and took little Zero-chan on his arms, the little boy placed his tiny arms around Luka's neck and giggled

"Oh Luka-san it's good to see you here, Zero-chan and I will go to eat" said Toko a little flushed as standing up and brushing the grass left on her clothes. Sodom had changed to his baby dragon form, the little black fuzz was hovering above Zero's and Luka's heads.

The little angel was still hugging the neck of his opast, hiding his little silver head in the boy's neck. Luka's silver eyes stared at the young girl and nodded following the girl inside the Twilight Mansion. When they arrived at the commoner room, they saw Tsukumo playing with two other boys, one about 8 and the other 10.

"That's cheating!" Tsukumo said, while the two other boys laughed.

"It's not" Said a young boy of light brown hair almost blond with lovely hazel eyes named Shusei, beside him was another boy of ten with wild blond hair and dark green eyes. Both boys were Tsukumo friends and Zero's guardians.

Hearing Tsukumo's voice and Shusei and Hotsuma laughs, little Zero giggled and he turned his little face glancing at the three, his tiny lips curved into a beautiful smiled while Luka's hand pet his little head.

"Shwuswei Howtswuma donwt lawhg owf Twswumow" Little Zero scolded, realizing that both Hotsuma and Shusei were laughing at Tsukumo, the little angel called his cousin Tsumo because he could not pronounce the name of his cousin right. Nevertheless, the silver-haired boy and honey eyes did not care; it was cute the way in which Zero called him.

Luka also smiled at his little angel reaction, this little boy in his arms was so pure and innocent, this little angel was his life now.

_I'll watch over you_

_When the night falls_

_I'll be by your side_

_Because you belong to me_

_As I belong to you_

**Xx—**

During the night, Zerorin began to yawn and rubbing his eyes, his head falls on the nearest red cushion. The little angel was falling asleep.  
Sodom had fallen asleep and Luka had placed him in his little crib, the little dragon always accompanied him everywhere and protected Zero.

"Might be tired," thought the Opast then turned back the black sofa and smiled seeing his little angel opening and closing his lavender eyes, trying to be awake.

"Sleepy?" Asked tenderly and the small boy nodded, yawning tenderly, with a cute pout, Luka chuckled and went to his little boy, carrying him gently and placing his little body in the bed, covering his body, keep the boy warm. Little Zero closed his eyes and drew a smile on his face when his head felt the soft pillow and warm covers. Luka smiled and placed a soft kiss on his angel's forehead and lips. The he went to the bathroom and took a shower, after a few minutes he left the bathroom wearing only the trousers of his pajamas, he did not like to wear the shirt, so his shapely chest was bare.

He looked at his bed and saw his little angel sleeping peacefully, his tiny arms hugging Lucky, his little neko plush. Luka smiled and brought the tiny body near his, and smiled, slowly closing his silver eyes, allowing himself to sleep for a while.

Outside, the darkness began to reign, and with it the rain began to fall, thunder and lightning lit up the room, showing the silhouettes of the trees in the blue walls of that room, little Zero-chan awoke so suddenly, hearing the loud thunder and tree branches scraping the window. Monstrous figures appeared on the walls. The child's lavender eyes looked with fear and hid his small head under the covers.

Luka felt the little body was moving from one side to side; he also heard Zero's little beats, he felt his angel fear and slowly pulled the little body closer to his.

"What's wrong angel?" Luka asked as sweetly as he could, this tone of voice only used it for Zero and no one else, thus calmed him, regardless of his fear and worry.

"Mowntwerw" The little voice said accompanied by a soft sob.

Luka smiled realizing that his little boy was afraid of the storm, with his hand stroked the head of his angel. "It's okay little one, it's just the rain" he said quietly "And I here with you, I will protect you… forever," He said in a sweet, reassuring voice, his child finally stopped shaking and his sobs were calming down.

"Sleep well my love," said the Opast, feeling his angel silver relaxed and went back to sleep.

The Opast decided to stay awake knowing that his child may re-awaken frightened and trembling, and definitely, he would not let a silly storm scared his beloved angel.

He remained holding his silver beauty, protecting him from any nightmare or cold, Luka had uncovered the little angel's head and now he could admire the sleeping form of the child. So peaceful and pure with a smile on that angelic face, his tiny white hands clutching to his chest, he could hear the soft breathing and calm beats of heart.

At dawn, Zero began to stretch his little body and left the warm body of his protector to approach his black little neko plush, his lavender eyes opened and closed trying to regulate the sunlight that began to illuminate the room.

Sodom was asleep in his little bed, its body rose and fell as he slept; his little pointy ears began to move gently making little Zero giggle.

Luka sighed and rolled his body near his angel whispering in the ear of the little one "Good morning Angel" said sweetly making the small boy form a tender smile and a thin pink adorned his baby cheeks.

"Mwoninw Luwka" The boy said softly and giggled when Sodom appeared over his little head, the baby dragon moved its fluffy tail making Zero chuckled and raised his tiny arms trying to catch the little neko.

Luka rose from his bed and then went for Zero-chan, carrying the little boy on his strong arms and leading him into the bathroom, preparing in advance the water not too hot or too cold. The water was calm and a thin scent of violets.

Slowly he removed his pants and boxers, leaving them on the floor while removing as well his child's pajamas. Slowly he entered the tub and carried Zero near him, Zero who began to move and protest trying to escape the water.

"Oh no this time you will not escape," said Luka holding with a little strength but without hurting the small waist of his child.

Little Zero-chan began to cry when his little feet reached the water, though it was warm the angel feel the water a bit cold and started moving. Luka saw his angel's tears and sighed not wanting his angel to cry. With his power made the water to warm more and gently placed the little boy between his legs. Slowly and tenderly he began to wash Zero's head, preventing the soap to fall neared his angel's eyes and mouth.

Zero was more comfortable with the hot water, while Luka washed his hair, his tiny hands started to play with the water and he created small bubbles, giggling and smiling. The carefully Luka rinse is angel's silver hair and began to wash his tiny body. With a teddy bear shaped sponge, Luka poured baby soap with scented of violets, started rubbing the sponge on the child's body, causing Zero giggles when Luka's hands touched his belly and the teddy sponge tickling him.

After cleaning his angel, Luka carried him carefully, when little Zero felt the cold air he clung to the chest of his Opast. Luka smiled at the gentle action of his child and put a towel around the two, gently drying his little one.

The Opast also gave a small silver-colored towel to the child to dry his hair. When Zero finished drying his hair, they left the bathroom; Luka placed Zero's body on the bed and went to his closet to get his clothes and the child's ones.

He decided to dress Zero with white pants and a shirt the same color with long sleeves, since it was almost winter decided Zero wore a white coat of the same white. As for him, he decided on his black leather pants and a sleeveless coat the same color.

He approached the bed and knelt down, Zero was waiting for his protector, when Luka came and knelt front of him, Zero smiled tenderly.

"Zero, can you put your clothes while I finished my bath" Luka asked tenderly as his hair still had traces of baby shampoo. Zero smiled and nodded happily.

The Opast smiled as well and went to the bathroom to finish his bath; it took no more than five minutes and left the bathroom dry and fully clothed. He looked at the bed and found the cutest image he has ever seen.

There was his little angel with his shirt badly off; Zero was trying to put his tiny arm through the hole where the head was. His pants were backwards and he had put on one sock and the other not. Luka laughed and went to his angel who had apparently stuck in his shirt and began to struggle with tears in his lovely eyes.

"Oi, how did you get there," said the silver-eyed boy and freed Zero from his shirt, noticing the small tears in his angel beautiful face. "Look" The Opast said and he explained Zero how to put on his shirt, pants and socks and sneakers.

**Xx— Back at Cross House**

Maybe his little angel was not coming back yet, but life was not so cruel to Kaien, the former hunter had connections with the vampires and hunters, it were pretty impressive during his long life he had tried to create a peaceful coexistence between both species. Moreover, when he learned of the alleged suicide of the Kuran, a powerful family of pureblood, the former hunter did not doubt for a second to help the only survivors of that family.

Kuran Kaname Kuran and Yuki, of course due to such events, the little girl had lost her memories and now was called under the name of Yuki Cross.

The events repeated again, and a little angel came to his house, accompanied by her guardian and brother Kaname Kuran, who for security reasons had chosen not to make her sister to remember who she truly was and return her to her vampire form.  
The way in which Yuki and Kaname looked, played, their strong bond, somehow reminded him of his other angel, his beloved Zero-chan.

"Yuki I told you thousands of times to wait for dad and not leave the house unprepared" scolded the former hunter with crocodile tears, saying things such as his daughter would not listen to him and not love him.

Yuki, a little brown-haired and chocolate eyes girl about five years was ignoring her father and ran at the arms of that vampire who saved her from being devoured by a hideous monster.

"Kaname-sama!" Cried the girl and ran as fast as she could, she clung at the body of her savior.

"Yuki" Kuran Kaname the pureblood vampire, heir to the vampire throne and Yuki's brother smiled, seeing his little sister, though she did not remember him, he was glad to see his little girl. Kaname was determinate to keep his sister safe away from any danger, even if that mean the girl does not remember who he really was.

"How have you been?" The brunette asked softly, looking how innocent and pure was his precious girl.

"Fine… Kaname-sama, Cross-san said a year ago you rescued me from scary vampire, so happy birthday Kaname-sama "said the little girl hugging the vampire.

"No Yuki, today we celebrate your birthday, so that means Happy Birthday to you… Yuki" Kaname said tenderly, feeling the warmth in his heart with every word Yuki said.  
The pureblood vampire knew very well he had to wait, he should first kill all the corrupt society of vampires, and thus he could awake his sister memories, that way he would forget his loneliness to which he was confined.

Waiting for a light beam that could warm his so lonely heart

**Xx-**

Therefore, time passed both Cross-san House as in Twilight Mansion; two angels lived happily, each of the children were protected by their savior. The little girl would be hidden again, away from the dark and wicked world, the vampire world; she was transformed into human to live a quiet happily life, until the time reach and she would return at her own world, welcome to her race as the pureblood princess Kuran Yuki.

While the other angel would live under the protection of his guards, and him, his protector, his dark guardian angel, the angel's powers were sealed for the good of humanity. His dormant power would be awakened later, when little angel was old enough to control his gifts. It would be then the sacrifice, the silver-haired angel would give his life to save the world from the cold darkness.

_It was his duty_

_as the prophecy said._

_Come with me, please do not fear me_  
_because in the darkness of the night I will take care of you, the mantle of my arm will protect you as my heart will split to save you._

_A truly silent so painful, so deep, burning my soul and with it darkness disappears, do no fear me My angel, I am your protector._

_I will always protect you with my mantle._

_Always be…_

**Xx—**

"Takahiro!"

They heard screams, cries, the barrier had fallen and were now unprotected. They have to fight, they have to protect the silver angel.

"Where's Zero?" Asked one of the members of the Giou Clan.

"Toko-chan is with him, in the sacred room, they are hidden," said his brother Tsukumo who carried his gun with him were Shusei and Hotsuma.

"And Luka?" Aya asked, she was Zero-chan's nanny.

"Outside, he is trying hard to avoid the Duras entering the Mansion" Hotsuma replied he was ready to show his power at those disgusting creatures.

In the sacred room, a shielded and dark room for protection of the angel, were both Toko and Zerorin, the boy wept for the absence of his protector.

Toko kept the child in her arms trying to calm him but it was impossible, Zero-chan sobs increased, while the room shakes, and outside was starting a fight between the Zweilt and the owners of the darkness the Duras.

Toko was scared, but she could not show her fear not to Zero, she embraced and sang a lullaby at angel who kept sobbing and trembling.  
Outside the room, in the gardens, halls and everywhere on the Mansion you could see bursts of fire, light and darkness. Luka's body was emitting lightning he was decided to kill those bastards, he had to protect Zero, and he had to save his little angel, his soul mate.

All that was a truly symphony of light and darkness, it was scaring yet beautiful, the combination of both sides, bad and good, white and black. It was a storm, a frequent and endless struggle, where monsters of darkness thrown at the mercy of the Zweilt.

Hotsuma launched its flames at any creature approaching, while Shusei created a shield to protect the members of the house.

Takahiro also fight, exceeding the limits of his power, it was not time yet, he could not awaken Zero's powers. The child, the angel was still very young and his powers were a danger to himself and those around him.

They had to fight and protect Zero at least until the child is old enough to awaken his great gift.

Suddenly, someone broke the door of the sacred room and that someone crept into the room camouflaged his body with the darkness; very slowly the creature approached the redhead who cradled the angel.

Bang!

They heard a shot and the one who had dared to penetrate the room fell into the hands of Tsukumo and his weapon.

"Toko, you have to leave now!" Tsukumo yelled at his sister Toko who kept holding Zero's tiny body tightly.

The girl still in shock shook his head, she refused to leave her home, to let others fight alone "I will not go" said the girl with a trembling voice

"I'm not asking you" said her brother "Is an order" The look of her brother was really scary.

"Tsukumo ..." The redhead sighed with tears in her eyes, fearing to leave her brother alone.

"There's no time to get melancholy" said Tsukumo handing a sword to his sister "Take Zero to a safety place, the portal will send you somewhere safe, you wait there until we find you"

"But ..." Toko felt a tear slid down her cheek and nodded.. "Be safe please I don't want to lose my only brother," The girl said and run with Zero in her arms, she ran as fast as she could and went deep into the forest, there she saw the portal.

"Please be safe," She said looking back at the Twilight Mansion in flames, and then she turned her at Zero's sleeping form and smiled sadly.

"There's the boy, caught the child!" One of the demons shouted.

Luka saw all Duras ran into the woods, he did not hesitate to follow them by launching bursts of power, with his sword broke in half these poisonous creatures. His silver eyes showed no mercy, his blood was boiling just thinking that these beings could capture and killed his precious angel.

With firm steps, he walked through the dark forest his sword emitted a great light and power, with Sodom transformed in a fully dragon. The powerful Opast fight with all his soul, his fury had been unleashed and in his mind were his words his promise:

_To Protect Zero…_

The portal began to close it was now or never. She had to make a choice although Toko did not want to leave her family behind, protect Zero was the priority. She closed her eyes and jumped inside; holding Zero tight to her body, the portal quickly transported them to somewhere far from home. One of the Duras managed to penetrate the site without being killed but severely injured.

Luka ran into the portal on its way to killing any demon who dared to stand in front of him, maybe they did not know, maybe had not heard of that legend, the son of the darkness had betrayed his family, he betrayed his own race to protect a being of light. The son of the Damon King, prince of darkness could kill any creature, demon being with only his eyes silver eyes, which show no mercy.

"Zero!" Luka shouted his voice hoarse, his eyes saw how the portal closed in front of him, he shouted angrily and buried his sword into the ground, his body emitting a great power sweeping all the demons of darkness.

_At least someone precious to him was safe ..._

Zero was safe wherever he was; his little angel was free of those demons that wanted to devour him.

His Zero please allows him to live, allow him to see his beautiful face and innocent eyes once again.

**Xx—**

Kaname and Takuma were traveling in an armored car leading them to the house of the former hunter, Kaname wanted to see his little sister, even if she did not remember him, he wanted to see her, even it was painfully, he wished to hold her, to kiss her, to love her.

It began the first snowfall of the year, and Toko ran aimlessly in his arms a little Zero who began to awake, fearing and his tiny body trembling, he did feel him; he did not feel his guardian nearby.

"Ahhh" Everything went black, she felt both fell to the icy floor, Toko felt someone was following them, and claws dug into her leg. The girl screamed for the immense pain and tears ran down her cheeks, she was scared, she was alone and Zero…. Zero was crying, his sobs were heartbreaking, lavender eyes showed fear and loneliness.

The duras had managed to hurt the girl and now the angel was at the mercy of the devil.

What the Duras did not know was that other creatures were in the same place, watching, staring at the scene, deep crimson eyes, looking at the girl unconscious in the snow her delicious bloodshed in the snow, a total waste. But the little boy, he was alone.. What a tasty food.

"Run run Zero ..." She whispered.

"Kaname, do you smell it," Takuma with concern, the blonde boy with emerald eyes who was usually a cheerful one and Kaname´s best friend asked, his emerald eyes turned light crimson.

_Blood_

A strong smell of blood intoxicated the senses.

Definitely it was a vampire, possibly a E level was attacking, and were near the house of Kaien.

_Yuki ..._

Kaname did not think twice and climbed off the car, with a speed vampire ran to the strong smell of blood.

Zero little body began to tremble, he was scared and his mind yelled for Luka, for his savior, he wanted to see his Luka.

"Well, well, well what a lovely boy we have here " The duras moved toward the little angel.

Zero felt threatened, he turned his head where Toko lay unconscious, he could not understand clearly, what had happened, but he felt he was in danger, the creature in front of him was frightening, such a scary creature wanted to kill him.

"I'm not going to hurt, do not be shy," said the demon with an evil smile.

Zero did not think twice, he ran, his little legs trying to move quickly, but because of his small size, the distance he traveled was short. The duras meanwhile laughed and let the children run, anyway the boy was alone, and there will be anyone to save him.

"When Reiga-sama sees what I had brought for him, I will reward" The Duras said to himself and began to chase the little creature.

Dark, everything was dark, the threes, they seem to talk with each other, scary creatures moved like shadows, scary eyes. Zero was feeling tired, even if he was running he did not know where to go.

Two strangers appeared in front of him "Hey little one" One of the strangers spoke, facing the snow, his hair covering his face. The other stranger approached the little boy.

"Hwelwp mwe" The little boy whispered softly, crystal tears abandoning his eyes, his body shacking uncontrollably.

"Of course my little boy, come here close to me" The stranger extended his arm, his voice soft and gentle, his plan was working because Zero's little body began to moved, he walked slowly at the stranger who had his arms extended.

"I just want to taste your blood" The man said, he lift up his face, showing deep crimson eyes, and claws on his hands. Zero's body tensed.

_Blood_

_Real red blood…_

One of the strangers caught him and the little angel began to struggle. " Lewt mwe gwo"The little angel cried.

Such a beautiful angel, so lonely and lost, why are you afraid, if we just want to test your blood, why are you afraid if your blood will be shed for our salvation.  
Such a beautiful and pure creature came to save us from this sin, your blood will save us, leading us to the light, to return our humanity.

The darkness will be vanished; you will save us… such a delicious blood, such a beautiful angel.

Little angel of silver-haired, you do not have to be afraid, I am a friend, my fangs just want to taste the elixir; please do not fear me, my beloved child.

"Damn where's that child" The Duras cursed, how he was so stupid, he did not sense the boy's aura, what if something had happened to the brat. "Damn"

In the night Kaname continued following the traces of blood for some reason the scent have gone, it was impossible for the scent of blood to disappear so quickly. Kaname could still feel the presence of two vampires, two level E.

Following his nose, Kaname followed the trail of the vampires focusing on their auras.

The snow kept falling, making it impossible for the Duras to follow his path; the demon was lost and could not return to Reiga with his hands empty. Damn that silly boy could not be so far.

Kaname appeared behind the vampires, the creatures seem to have caught their prey. "Do not fear me little one, we are not going to hurt you ... too much" One of the level E laughed, his fangs were fully extended. Kaname could sense the aura of their prey; it was a human, a little boy.

Suddenly he hear the little boys sobs and saw one of the vampires neared at the boys neck trying to bite him, Kaname could not allow that, the little boy was at least five or six, almost Yuki's age, he could see Yuki, when that vampire tried to bite her.

His aura of pureblood expanded, indicating to the vampires of lower rank he was present, in a blink of eyes Kaname launched his vampire power, to pair and they turn to ashes immediately. The small boy hit the ground, his tiny body curled, trembling, he was afraid, his sobs were heartrending.

Kaname slowly approached the child, covered him with his coat and carried him in his arms; the small boy did not stop sobbing. Kaname could realize the features of the child: his eyes were lavender, as unique and strange as his silver hair and his skin extremely white as porcelain. His cheeks flushed, and tears that did not ceased. The child's heart was beating too quickly. Kaname could feel the boy's fear. "Shh it's okay you are safe now" Kaname spoke in a soft voice, calming the boy a little.

The pureblood vampire smiled, seeing the boy calm his cry and closing his unique eyes, trying to catch some sleep, poor little thing, he might be scared and lost, and his family, maybe they were dead or somewhere else. Kaname sighed sadly and walked towards Cross house.

**Xx—**

Takuma sighed, he had managed to reach the Cross house, there he met the former hunter safe and small Yuki sleeping in her bed with a slight smile on her petite face, she may be dreaming something nice due the smile on her lips.

"But then nothing has happened here" Takuma asked with concern in his voice.

"Not that I see, everything has been quiet" Kaien said with a smile.

"Kaname has not arrived yet," whispered the blonde vampire, sipping her tea.

"Do not worry, Takuma, I'm sure Kaname-kun is coming our way" Kaien said with one of his smiles.

Kaname sighed, the little boy in his arms had calmed down, now the boy was sleeping peacefully in the arms of the brunette. The vampire realized the beautiful face that the child possessed; it was so surreal, so beautiful and innocent. Never in, his life he had seen a creature like that, and could not help wondering, why there was a little angel in the snow, just at the mercy of vampires.

Doubts grew when he realized that the aura of the child was not quite human, but he was not a vampire. The boy's aura radiated tranquility and purity, something that a vampire could not.

"What are you?" The brunettes asked and gently let his hand rand through those silver locks, so soft so beautiful.

Kaname kept walking, his dark wine eyes admiring the sleeping form of the boy, then he found in the road facing the house of Kaien, he hold gently the little boy in his arms, knowing he would have to explain all to the former hunter.

Inside the house was Kaien with Takuma, both felt two auras coming closer, one of them was Kaname, the other ... so unknown to Takuma.

But that aura, the essence so pure… it could not be, what was he doing in a place like that, what had happened?  
Without thinking twice, Kaien rise from his chair and walked to the front door, the former hunter opened the door to find Kaname, and a small child in his arms.

"I found him alone in the snow" Kaname whispered careful not to wake the child.

"Where?" Kaien demanded

"Near the forest" Kaname replied, surprised by the suddenly question.

"Give it to me!" The man said, well more or less the former hunter ordered, Kaname raised an eyebrow not recognized the blonde actions. Nevertheless, decided to tend him the child "Zero…"

Who was this child, and what was his relationship with the hunter, Kaname did not know but he was sure Kaien knew about this child, perhaps later the brunette would question him about the boy's. What mattered now was to see if the little boy was injured.

"What happened?" Kaien asked more to himself than to Kaname, watching the face of his infant son, seeing the tears still came. "Where is him…. Where is Luka" Kaien asked once again, Kaname noticed the anger in the former hunter's voice and who was that Luka man.

**Xx—**

Tsukumo and Luka had managed to open the portal with Takahiro's help and were directed to where Zero Toko had gone. There they found the body of Toko, the girl was unconscious and hurt, but there was no sign of Zero.

" Tsukumo, take Toko back at the Twilight Mansion, I will seek Zero" Luka ordered.

"Luka-san" whispered Tsukumo, the boy knew that Luka was concerned about the security of his angel; he was also worry for his baby cousin safety.

"Do it!" Luka yelled and Tsukumo nodded, he carried bridal style his unconscious sister and lead her to the portal. "Please find Zero-chan" Tsukumo pleaded and Luka nodded.

Zero where are you?...

Luka walked through the woods following the little trail left by his angel to find him. If he happened to find the culprit he won't' hesitate to kill him cruelly.

Zero, his Zero… he wanted to find him and hold him gently

Following Zero's scent and an unknown scent he found himself in front of Kaien house, it was the same old house. Luka did not think twice and entered the house without been seen.

"Zero…"

Luka found his little boy lying on a bed, with his innocent face so pure co beautiful his lips forming a slight smile. Neared the bed was a guy kneeling in front of the angel, his hand caressing Zero's baby cheek, his face coming close to the boy's neck, his aura was screaming how powerful it was ...

_Vampire ..._

Luka did not doubt it twice, drew his sword and placed it in the neck of the vampire. The brunette eyes were reddish he felt the strong aura of the silver-eyed boy.

"Luka-kun!... Kaname-kun!" Kaien shouted

"You!" Luka said with venom "never you dare to lay a hand of him, never dare to get close to him" Luka said angrily.


End file.
